Prologue
An ear-splitting cry filled the air. A field of red covered the yard, with two children in the middle. A boy and a girl. The boy was lying on the girl's lap, with his body covered in scratches. The girl was crying uncontrollably while hugging him. Kyote: I will be fine... 'kay? So don't cry anymore... ???: *sob* Don't *sob* die! Kyote: I won't die... so please stop crying... quickly... ???: *sob* But... Kyote: You can cry at another time... For now... I promise that I will be fine... Kyote: Leave here before anything bad happens... I will be fine... ???: *cries* I won't *sob* leave you alone! Kyote: ... Kyote: You have... to run before it comes back... ???: I don't want to! *sob* Flame Hound: Grrrrrrrr... Kyote: Guh... Run... away... leave me... Gahhh! The boy tried to sit up, but his injures made him lay back down. ???: Kyote! Kyote: Gahh... ahhh... hahh... run... His whisper barely reached the girl as he fell into unconsciousness. ???: Kyoteeeeeeee! *Thud* Kyote: GRRRAAAHHHHHH! I fell head first onto the floor. Kyote: Ouch... While clutching my head, I sat up and looked around. I was... dreaming about the past... I can't get that incident out of my head The past, huh... I haven't had a dream about that for a long time now... Kyote: ... My hands instinctively moved towards the scars on my chest. It reminded me of something unpleasant. But... Who was that? That... Voice... It sounded quite familiar... Kyote: Guhh... My head hurt when I tried to think about it. Kyote: Ahh. I have to go... It's about time for me to go to school. I immediately took my orb and katana and left for school. There is a tounament next week and I want to get in as much training as I can. ......... ...... ... Kyote: Yo. I saw Kenshi and gave him our usual greeting. Kenshi: Yo. You just reached school? Kyote: Yeah. Why did you come so early? You normally sleep in until Sayaka wakes you up. Kenshi: I had duties today. Kyote: Hmm. Kyote: By the way, where is Sayaka? She normally reaches here before me. Kenshi: Ahh, she said that she had to go to the instructor's room for something. Kyote: Hmm... Kenshi: So... You going to train hard for the tournament today? Kyote: Of course I am. Why else would I bring these? I waved my katana in front of his face. Kenshi: Ahh... Too bad participation ended last week. I would have liked to join... Kyote: That is your own fault. Why would you suddenly want to join anyway? Kenshi: It would just seem interesting... Kenshi seemed to blush a bit. Kyote: Ahh. I said that when it dawned upon me. Kyote: Sayaka? Kenshi: Gah. Don't say that out loud. What if other people hear... Sayaka: Hear what? Kenshi: WOAH! Sayaka had appeared out of nowhere and scared Kenshi. I had seen her from the corner of my eye though. Kenshi: Sayaka... you want to scare us to death? Kyote: Sayaka, you finished your business in the instructor's room? Sayaka: Yup! I don't know whose question she was answering. Kyote: So, what did you go to the instrutor's room for? Sayaka: Ahh... Just a few questions about the tournament. Also, for a participation form. Kenshi: What? You want to join? But participation ended last week! Sayaka: Mmm. But Kallua allowed it since it was me. Kallua is our fighting instructor. She teaches anything as long as it concerns using a weapon. She slacks bit too much though... Kyote: Hey. I thought you wanted to try for the tournament too? Kenshi: Kuh... I hope that Kallua still allows it... Kenshi stood up and ran towards the door. Kyote: Hey! It's going to be homeroom soon, so be quick about it! Kenshi waved his hand once and left the class. Sayaka: Why does he want to join the tounament? Kyote: It's fine. A man's got to do what a man's got to do. It is best not to ask. Sayaka: So you don't know the answer to it yourself? Kyote: Nah. I just feel that it would be safer for me if I didn't say it... Sayaka: ? Sayaka: Still, hopefully I won't meet you guys until the last few rounds. If I were to fight you guys, I am sure to lose. Kyote: Don't underestimate yourself too much. You are getting stronger day by day. Sayaka: Thanks... Kyote: Us having to fight each other would be a bad thing... Kenshi: YES! Kyote: WHOA! I almost fell over due to my surprise. Kenshi had entered the classroom and got behind me before I had realised anything. Kyote: That was fast! You got it already? Kenshi: Of course! Kallua is easy to bribe. Kyote: I think she is getting too soft. Allowing two students to do whatever they want... Kenshi: Well, I know what to say, so obviously it worked. Kenshi proudly flashed a 'V' sign. Kyote: You guys are the worst. Sayaka: Ahahaha. Kyote: Of course, I am not like some idiot who does things because he feels like it. Kenshi: Yeah. Hey, you just insulted me didn't you! Kyote: Whoa... You're slow... Sayaka, who was sitting beside me, was holding her hands to her mouth, trying to hold back her own laughter. *Thunk* Schuteberk: Everyone, quiet! At that time, Schuteberk entered the class. Kenshi: Gah. Schuteberk's here. The three of us, with all the other students, immediately went back to our own seats. Schuteberk is the officer and main teacher of the students in Green Despair. We only have a few classes enough to hold a large number of students, so classes are taught by year rather than Class. Therefore, we have a large auditorium-like room as our class and all of us take general knowledge and theorum classes there. Practicals are then seperated by Class and the two different Classes will have their own practical class. Thus, very few teachers are needed and Schuteberk can just teach us all third-years at one time. Schuteberk: Has everyone settled down? Then let me start with the announcements. ... Schuteberk: That is all for today. All tournament particiants, please meet Kallua at the trainging grounds for a briefing now. Kyote: Oh. A large group of students, including Sayaka, Kenshi and I, stood up and walked out of the class. Quite a few students whispered amongst themselves while looking at us. Their reaction if quite natural, afterall. They are going against the President and Vice-President of the Student Council, as well as the person they always train with. Let me explain the requirements to be in the Student Council. The President is the smartest in the entire school, with the Vice-President being the strongest. Thus they are usually sixth-years. However, we made the record of the youngest Student Councillors in 10 years. I am the President, with Kenshi being Vice. That does not mean that I am weaker than Kenshi. He lost to me during the election too. And thus, back to the story. Kenshi: This is a terrifying number. Kyote: Thank the organisers we fight in matches, and not in a Battle Royale. We would be the first few to be taken out if that were so. The three of us continued to talk all the way until we reached the training grounds. Kallua was waiting while whistling some odd tune. Kallua: Ah. You guys are slow at getting here. Afterall, we all did take our time. All the students moved into position in front of Kallua, seperated by Class and Rank. Kallua: Okay. For this briefing, I shall tell you how you shall fight next week and the basics of the tournament. Kallua: You opponents for next week will only be given to you directly before the fight to avoid any sabotage. Kallua: You all should have read up on this before hand, but... Kallua: Ahhhhhhhhh! I am too lazy to explain it. Kyote! Give it to them! Kallua pointed directly at me and gave me a ridiculous order. Kyote: Huh? Kallua! Do your job yourself! I tried to persuade her to do what a normal, responsible adult would do. Kallua: I'll erase your name from the list and ban you from the tournament. Kyote: I'll report you to the headmaster for abusing your authority. I casually said that and walked in front of all the students. ...With Kallua trying to stop me from behind. Kyote: Due to some circumstances, I shall be giving the instructions instead of Kallua. Kyote: This tounament is inter-school, so both Force Bladers and Force Archers can fight against each other. Kyote: Gender is not one of the requirements in this, so both boys and girls can fight. Kyote: However, only us third-years are allowed to join the tournament, so there won't be anyone too strong or weak. Kyote: Ahh, we have medics close by, so the match will be stopped if it gets too dangerous. Kyote: The winner gets to have a transfer to both Desert Scream and Bloody Ice as a scholarship for a year to learn about other classes and a warp card. Kyote: The semi-finalists and other finalist gets a warp card and a scholarship for half a month too. Kyote: A warp card allows you to enter Central Room, which can teleport you to the warpgates in either Desert Scream, Green Despair or Bloody Ice. Kyote: They have the same tournament in both Desert Scream and Bloody Ice too. Kyote: Since you are attending three schools at once, your schedule is unstable, thus you have to reset it every week. Kyote: The warp card allows you to enter whichever town you have your classes in next, so be sure not to lose it. Kyote: The dormitaries in both Desert Scream and Bloody Ice are also open to scholarship students. Kyote: The warp card is a permanent reward, so winning this tournament may be worth it, depending on how you want to use it. Kyote: Kallua, this should be all, right? Kallua: Umm... I think so... Kallua: Anyway, good job! That is all for now. She instantly dismissed us and left. Kyote: Whew... Most of the students already left and were talking amongst themselves. We all walked back to the large classroom and sat down at our usual places. Schuteberk went on with what he was saying previously. ......... ...... ... *Ding* *Dong* Schuteberk: Hmm? It is that time already? Okay, we shall end here today. Schuteberk: You are all dismissed. Kenshi: Yes! School is finally over! Kyote: Hah... It is bacause of that attitude that you cannot even get high grades for your exam. Kyote: Anyway, I am going for a small training session for a while. You want to come along? Kenshi: Sure. I have to borrow a set of crystals though. Kyote: Sayaka! You want to come train with us? Sayaka turned around when she heard my voice. Sayaka: Could you guys wait for a bit? I still have a bit of editing to do on my notes. Kyote: See? That is the proper attitude that you should have towards studying! Kenshi: Meh. Kenshi turned away and walked towards the door. Kenshi: I am going to the training grounds first, come after Sayaka is done. Kenshi left the classroom after saying that. I sighed and walked over to Sayaka's seat. Kyote: Now that the disturbance is out of the way... What should we do since we are alone? I held up Sayaka's chin with one of my hands and stared into her eyes. Sayaka: Ehh? Sayaka blushed and turned her eyes away... Kenshi: Hey! Just because I am away does not mean you can flirt with her! Kyote: I thought you were going to the training grounds ahead of us? I immediately turned around after confirming that my plot was successful. Kenshi: Well... I was really worried about something... Hey! Don't try to change the subject! Kyote: Haha. I'm joking, joking. So, Sayaka, which parts do you need help with? Kenshi: Grrrrr... I can still feel the murderous intent prickling my back. ... Kyote: That should be it. Sayaka: Thanks. I would have taken a lot longer if you didn't help me. Kenshi: Hmph. It seems like Kenshi is still angry about my prank from before. Sayaka: Ahahaha... Kenshi: Kyote! I will win against you this time round! Prepare yourself! Kyote: It is always the muscle heads who don't know who they are up against who say that. Kenshi: Who cares? I am gonna beat your playboy butt back to where it was from the start! Kyote: Yeah. Good luck with that. ... The day ended quite eventfully, We did the usual timed contest, fighting against training dummies in the training grounds for half an hour. The training dummies in school are special. They absorb magic from your attacks and level up when a certain quantity is reached. Of course, the limit rises every level, so it gets harder and harder. I beat Kenshi by 4 levels in total, with mine being level 18 in the end. Sayaka had to coax him to go home with her at the end. I left for the school dormitary after the contest. Kenshi and Sayaka live near the school and are next-door neighbours. I, on the other hand, live all the way in Port Lux. Thus I live in the school dorms. I stopped in front of the dorm gates and looked at it. Kyote: ... I remember that I had come here when I was only 10 years old. I had ran away from something, and hid in a boat that came here. I was found by the headmaster of this school, who took me in. Thus, I am the one person who has been on Green Despair the shortest time, but been in school the longest. There is only one problem with my memories. Who was that voice...? Kyote: Guh... I held one hand to my forehead, which was hurting me for some reason. Kyote: Tch. I shook my head to bring myself back to the present. I looked at my surroundings, which seemed a bit different from before. Kyote: Ah. Where did everyone go? I took a glance at my watch. Damn it damn it damn it...! I ran all the way back to the dorm. There is only 2 minutes left before curfew...! ... Kyote: ... I am sitting in a kneeling position facing the Dorm Manager. Dorm Manager: Why are you breaking curfew? It is the first time I have seen you so late ever since 6 years ago. Kyote: Well... I was spacing out in front of the gate... Dorm Manager: ... She looks like she doesn't believe me. Dorm Manager: Hah... Anyway, try not to do whatever you were doing again, or the punishment will be a lot harsher next time. Kyote: Yes, ma'am. I stood up and walked back to my room in quick haste. At the door of my room, I casually reached out for the doorknob, and sent a large wave of mana through it. Once the door recognised my mana, it unlocked and opened. The wave of mana then surged back to me when I enter, letting me know that everything is in order. I shut the door and place my sheathed katana onto its rack and hung my orb beside it. After taking a bath and changing into casual clothes, I sat at my desk, taking out my watch. I reached out for the bulb of the lamp on my desk. I may say bulb, but in actual fact it is a crystal that converts mana into fire. However, since it is one of the weaker ones, all it does is radiate small amounts of heat and glow brightly. I channeled some mana into the lamp and started repairing my watch. I took it apart to look at the crystal within. Kyote: Ah. It has so little mana left? It is a wonder how this thing even run with that amount. I recharged the crystal by placing my finger to it and letting it flow into the crystal. I then fixed it back together and reset the watch according to the clock in my room. Kyote: That should be fine for now. I placed the watch on the desk and cut off the magic link between me and the lamp. Kyote: Fwaaahhhh... Kyote: I should sleep, or I can't wake up tomorrow. I lay down on my bed. thinking about the upcoming tounament and drifted into sleep.